


Tumblr Pornlet 36: Shorts

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Boy Derek Hale, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Established Relationship, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Werewolf Derek Hale, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles grins at him, flexing the muscles in his arms and then pushes forward again.“You like that, baby boy, hmmm?”





	Tumblr Pornlet 36: Shorts

Stiles grins at him, flexing the muscles in his arms and then pushes forward again.  **  
**

“You like that, baby boy, hmmm?”

Derek bites his lip and nods and tries not to pop his claws. The last thing they need to explain to hotel management is the fact that he’d dug holes in the floor because his other-half is a tease. He nods, and groans, and Stiles rubs back slowly. The motion drags Derek’s cock up away from his body, but doesn’t leave enough contact for him to get decent friction going without making an obvious move.

They bought lube in the hotel drugstore, but as they hadn’t planned this overnight stop, they don’t have any toys or gear with them. No one has ever doubted the power of Stiles’ imagination, though. He grinds his ass down a little harder with the next pass. Derek can see how hard he is beneath the denim he’s wearing and the way his biceps are bunching and his skin is starting to sheen with the effort of holding himself up. Derek can smell how wet Stiles’ cock-slit is and the tang of wanton arousal in his sweat.

“Do you think you can hold on for me? I’d love to see you come like this, I kinda like the idea of you messing up your pants and smelling like you couldn’t wait for me to have my way with you. I could make you come, then lick it off and jack off over your belly and cover you with my come instead.” Stiles’ jeans shorts are starting pull down with the way he’s rolling his hips, and his cock is sticking out from under the band. “You look like you like that idea, baby boy, do you? Tell me, tell me what you want.”

Derek swallows. He used to hate the way hotel rooms smelled, but Stiles once made an off-hand remark about it just being a challenge, that they’d just have to work harder at making it smell more like them. “I want to smell like you.” Well, more like him, it’s hard to tell the difference these days. “Please.”

Stiles has dropped a little further now, his ass rubbing firmly over Derek’s dick, his own cock head is out proud of his foreskin and dripping. “Yeah? Do you want me to fuck your mouth and come all over your neck? I could take your hole instead, fuck you once or twice and then eat it out of you, then fuck you again with my fingers until you can’t come anymore. Or,” he licks his lips as he rolls his hips down again, “I could just rut up against you until we both come, have you clean me off until we’re both ready to go again.”

Derek likes all of those ideas, honestly. His hips cant up and Stiles smiles at him as he says, “Please, Daddy.”

Stiles pushes himself up hard and lands with his knees either side of Derek’s thighs and leans in and kisses him hard, fucking his mouth and nipping at his lips. “Shorts off, then, baby boy. I’m going to make you feel and smell so, so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/167903712036/stiles-grins-at-him-flexing-the-muscles-in-his). Image is NSFW.


End file.
